


N°13, Damned Bet

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, And Pina Coladas too, Balthazar and Gabriel are a couple just in my head in this one but I don't even care, Balthazar loves Pineapples, Bets & Wagers, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Crack, Eurovision Song Contest 2014, Gabriel is really in love with Conchita Wurst, Gen, Nonsense, The Impala is an apartment building, basically this is just pointless and whitout sense, i'm bad at tagging if you didn't notice
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel e Balthazar fanno una scommessa; Balthe perde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°13, Damned Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



> Terzo fill per questa serie. Stavolta è una cosa totalmente demenziale e nonsense, che per chi non conosce l'Eurovision Song Contest non avrà senso in generale (se non lo conoscete, correte ad informarvi e immergervi in quel mondo di musica e trash). Escluso questo, diciamo che questa cosa è una specie di tributo anche ad una fanfiction della mia adorata MogliA [RedMushroom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom), per questo anche l'ambientazione potrebbe confondervi. Sappiate solo che in pratica è una AU in cui l'Impala è un condominio e ad abitarci sono Sam, Dean, Cas, Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, Jess e Bobby (e Adam in versione gatto). Se siete curiose della storia intera, beh *coff coff* [QUI](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1054962/chapters/2112395) *coff coff*. (Io non rendo giustizia ai personaggi, andate a leggere degli originali.)  
> Di nuovo, ecco il link al regolamento della SCREW, la challenge per cui questa one-shot è stata scritta. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> Vi lascio alla lettura. Baci, Elisa.  
> Ps: Questo in realtà è un fill anche a questo prompt che mi ha lasciato la mia adorata MogliA (al solito, ho più o meno interpretato a mio piacimento). "eurovision song contest is on but my tv is so small and i saw you have a big ass television, so i brought over some popcorn and wodka. deal?”

**_13._ ** _**Una stupida scommessa.**  
_

 

Balthazar si era reso conto di quanto fosse stata una cazzata abissale fare una scommessa con Gabriel solo dopo averla persa. In sua difesa, Balthazar aveva solo puntato sul cavallo sbagliato, ma non per stupidità, perchè aveva ben ponderato su chi puntare i suoi soldi; no, per troppa prudenza, Balthazar si era buttato sulla scelta più ovvia e aveva sbagliato. Ma, insomma, chi mai avrebbe scommesso che Dean Winchester avrebbe confessato per primo i suoi sentimenti verso Castiel?

Nessuno, forse giusto un folle che credeva alla pentola d'oro alla fine dell'arcobaleno, ecco chi!  
Balthazar si era anche regalato una televisione nuova con i soldi che pensava avrebbe vinto dalla scommessa con Gabriel!

Ora invece si ritrovava con una TV da pagare e con un debito con Gabriel. Perchè lo stronzo, quando aveva scoperto della televisione, aveva fatto uno di quei sorrisi che non promettevano nulla di buono e gli aveva detto che come pagamento della vittoria non voleva i soldi che avevano pattuito, bensì un favore a sua scelta da riscattare in un momento qualsiasi.

Che sarebbe anche stato positivo se non fosse la cosa peggiore che potesse accaderti nella vita, l'avere un debito del genere con Gabriel. Conoscendolo, quella stupida scommessa gli sarebbe costata molto molto più cara del suo nuovo televisore. E il vero lato negativo era l'attesa, la lunga logorante attesa che Gabe bussasse alla sua porta per riscuotere.

Aveva atteso per mesi, sulle spine ogni volta che Gabriel gli rivolgeva parola in qualsivoglia occasione, ma nonostante più di una volta avesse provato a proporre al cretino di farla finita e chiedere qualcosa, l'altro aveva sempre risposto con quel sorriso soddisfatto da demonio che sapeva fare certe volte e se n'era uscito con inviti ad andare al pub per una birra o biglietti per entrare nel suo locale durante chissà quale festa avesse deciso di organizzare.

Balthazar, a distanza di quasi 9 mesi, si era un po' rassegnato ad avere quella spada di Damocle che gli pendeva sopra la testa, ma, ad ogni sera che arrivava senza che Gabriel gli chiedesse cose strane, festeggiava brindando con una P _iñ_ a Colada -cosa che, doveva ammetterlo, si ripercuoteva sulla sua linea a causa delle calorie nel latte di cocco e sulla sua stabilità economica considerato il costo del rum bianco e degli antiacidi per il suo povero stomaco sfinito da alcolici e stress.

Erano le due del pomeriggio in un sabato di maggio qualsiasi, come di quelli che a Lawrence, Kansas, ce n'erano sempre; Balthazar si stava godendo la libertà del week-end facendo binge watching di una serie televisiva che si stava rivelando sempre meno interessante ad ogni episodio che ne vedeva, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Non era un buon segno. NESSUNO lo cercava il sabato pomeriggio, sapevano che era il momento della settimana che dedicava al criticare la serie tv di turno. Neppure Cas si azzardava ad interromperlo...

Si avvicinò con sospetto alla porta, meditando di prendere ad ananas in testa Dean se era solo salito per organizzare una riunione straordinaria del condominio per quel pomeriggio. Ma alla porta non c'era Dean, no, ad attendere era Gabe, una ciotola di popcorn ancora bollenti con tanto di una quantità esagerata di caramello fuso a ricoprirli e una bottiglia di vodka tra le mani.

“Sta per iniziare la finale degli Eurovision e la mia televisione è minuscola, mentre tu hai quell'impianto da sballo.” disse dandogli una spallata per entrare in casa. “Tieni, ti ho portato la vodka così puoi ubriacarti. Sarai più divertente quando avrai bevuto.” aggiunse voltandosi e lasciandogli in mano la bottiglia prima di appoggiare i popcorn sul tavolino di fronte alla TV, recuperare il telecomando ed iniziare a trafficare con chissà quali impostazioni per trovare ciò che cercava.

“Cos- Gabriel, di cosa stai parlando?”sbuffò passandosi una mano tra i capelli e chiudendo la porta.

“Ma della competizione più gaia ed eccentrica che esista sul pianeta. Mi stupisco che tu non la conosca. E poi nell'edizione di quest'anno partecipa un vero angelo! Non puoi perderti la sua esibizione! Avresti dovuto vederla alle semifinali! MAESTOSA! Così perfetta con quell'abito!” continuò a ciarlare Gabriel.

Balthazar smise si ascoltarlo appena la parola _gaia_ era uscita dalla bocca dell'altro; quando Gabe entrava in quello stato, non c'era più verso di fargli cambiare idea -come quella volta in cui aveva proposto di andare a Pride. Beh, si disse Balthe aprendo la bottiglia di vodka e prendendone un primo sorso, almeno ora non sarebbe più stato in debito con Gabriel; e lo stronzo aveva pure avuto la decenza di portargli la vodka al cocco invece di quella alla fragola che beveva di solito lui.

Per quando, circa una trentina di minuti più tardi, il cantante della Biellorussia cantava una stupida ballad sulle cheesecake, Balthazar era già abbastanza ubriaco da riuscire ad essere, secondo quelli che erano i parametri di Gabe, divertente.

Nel senso che non poteva esimersi dal commentare qualsiasi cosa, dai testi privi di vero significato, agli host dell'evento che parlavano un inglese dalla ridicola inflessione, al modo molto gaio in cui stava ballando il biellorusso sul palco in quel momento.

“Gosh, sei già in questo stato? Balthazar, datti un contegno, siamo solo alla seconda canzone! Non voglio che ti addormenti prima della premiazione!”

“Quante canzoni sono, per curiosità?”

“Ma 26, darling, lo hanno fatto vedere nella grafica poco fa!” rispose con un sorriso da schiaffi.

“Ah, già, come ho potuto dimenticarlo.” borbottò con sarcasmo.

Balthazar prese un altro lungo sorso di vodka, mentre sul palco iniziava l'esibizione dell'Azerbaijian. Che poi, che razza di nomi avevano i paesi dell'Europa?!

Da quel momento in poi, Balthazar si diede al bere per disperazione. Non che per questo si limitò dal commentare per tutto il tempo, almeno blaterare gli dava qualcosa da fare. E gli permetteva di ignorare il masticare continuo di Gabe, che sbuffa impaziente chiedendo a gran voce che si limitassero a fare fast forward fino all'esibizione dell'Austria.

Non che a Balthazar importasse perchè a Gabriel interessasse tanto quella esibizione in particolare; era troppo occupato a criticare... Beh, era impegnato a criticare quasi tutto. Dagli intramezzi tra le varie canzoni che erano della stessa utilità che avrebbe avuto un calcio in culo, agli abiti multicolor dei cantanti dell'Islanda che sembravano quasi una bandiera per il Pride, passando per un commento sul pessimo lavoro di green screen fatto durante l'esibizione della Romania, criticando la scelta del Montenegro di portare una pattinatrice sul palco in modo completamente random rispetto al tema della canzone (o almeno, a lui sembrava così, mica parlava qualunque fosse la lingua che si parlava in Montenegro), facendosi uscire i polmoni dalla bocca dalle troppe risate durante l'esibizione MOLTO equivoca della Polonia, per poi iniziare a saltare sul divano a tempo insieme ai cantanti della Grecia che decisamente avrebbero potuto evitare di raggiungere il professionista che faceva acrobazie sul tappeto elastico e impegnarsi nel cantare in modo perlomeno decente il pezzo dance che avevano presentato.

“Ecco, ora recupera la vodka e tappatici la bocca! Tocca all'Austria e al mio Angelo! NON UNA PAROLA, Balthazar o giuro che faccio volare fuori dalla finestra uno dei tuoi preziosi ananas.” lo minacciò Gabriel mettendogli in testa la ciotola vuota dei pop corn.

“PFT, che avrà mai di speciale questa Austria poi...” borbottò solo prima che l'intramezzo partisse ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro. Balthazar lanciò a terrò la ciotola e prese la bottiglia, nonostante non avesse particolarmente voglia di bere; quando riportò gli occhi sullo schermo, una donna con una barba molto evidente maneggiava degli abiti di scena in un teatro.

“Ehm, Gabe, ha una...”

“SHUSH, così maestosa e perfetta!” esclamò estatico, seduto sul bordo del divano con la testa tenuta tra le mani. Balthazar ringraziò il non aver preso quel sorso di vodka, perchè, a vedere quella cosa, probabilmente ci si sarebbe strozzato. E conoscendo Gabe, invece di aiutarlo, avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo più velocemente pur di farlo stare zitto.

Dal momento in cui Conchita -quello il nome dell'angelo barbuto a cui si era riferito Gabe per tutta l'ora che c'era voluto perchè la suddetta comparisse sul palco- si esibì, Gabriel parve peggiorare.

Ogni occasione era perfetta per specificare quanto non ci fosse paragone col suo angelo, con la sua fenice pronta a rinascere, con la sua regina di cuore, la sua... Beh, insomma, una lunghissima sequela di nomi e variazioni che spinsero, irrimediabilmente, Balthe a cercare consolazione nella bottiglia.

Se fino a poco prima Balthazar avrebbe anche potuto trovare l'event divertente, ora non c'erano speranze che si godesse perlomeno il trash che, perfino agli occhi di chi seguiva il tutto per la prima volta, traspariva come il marchio di fabbrica dell'Eurovision -insomma, costumi appariscenti, giochi di luce da attacchi epilettici, canzoni di dubbio gusto alternate alle insopportabili ballad, uomini con la barba vestiti da donna, donne che forse avrebbero fatto figure migliori vestite da uomini, coreografie improbabili e fuoco e fumo a volontà sul palco, gli parevano ovvi elementi a favore di questa tesi.

Ma la cosa più noiosa, quella che portò inevitabilmente Balthazar ad addormentarsi per la noia e la troppa vodka, furono le estenuanti chiamate ad OGNI SINGOLO DEI 37 PAESI che avevano partecipato all'event per riceve i loro voti –che poi, c'erano paesi che neppure facevano parte dell'Europa, tipo, Israele! Perchè Israele partecipava ad una competizione musicale europea! Aveva così poco senso che Balthe proprio non riusciva a trovare le forze per seguire la logica di una simile sciocchezza.

Gli venne quasi un infarto quando, a più o meno 35 minuti da quando si era addormentato, Gabriel lo svegliò con un urlo; ancora con il cuore a mille e il sonno -e la troppa vodka- ad offuscargli la vista, Balthazar venne improvvisamente alzato di peso da Gabe, che continuava ad urlare così forte che lui neppure riuscì a capire cosa stesse dicendo.

Fece così tanto frastuono -anche quando abbandonò Balthazar sul pavimento per andare a baciare il suo Angelo barbuto sullo schermo- che perfino Dean e Sam salirono a bussare alla sua porta per vedere a cosa fosse dovuto il caos.

A Gabe parve importare poco quando Balthazar, aprendo la porta ai due Winchester, finì col vomitare il suo pranzo e la troppa vodka sulle scarpe dei loro padroni di casa -cosa per cui Balthe aveva tutta l'intenzione di incolpare Gabriel perchè quando si era svegliato non aveva così tanta nausea.

Ancora poco lucido, Balthe pensò che, se per colpa di quella stupida scommessa che lo aveva portato a vomitare i piedi dei Winchester, quell'ameba di Dean lo avrebbe cacciato dal suo appartamento, sarebbe andato a vivere in casa di Gabe a spese di quest'ultimo.

 

  
Quando, il giorno successivo, Gabriel si ripresentò alla sua porta, Balthazar lo fissò in malo modo, gli occhi ancora stanchi e arrossati a causa della sbornia che per tutta la notte aveva dovuto sopportare.

“Cosa vuoi ancora?! Siamo pari!”

Gabriel fece un enorme sorriso. “Pari? Ma quando sono entrato in casa tua ieri non ho menzionato che si trattasse del pagamento del tuo debito, darling.” fece una pausa ad effetto a cui aggiunse anche un occhiolino, cosa che fece partire un lieve tic nervoso all'occhio sinistro di Balthazar.

“Non sei serio, vero?”

“Certo che sono serio. Il tuo debito sarà ripagato quando l'anno prossimo pagherai ad entrambi il soggiorno in Austria per i giorni in cui ci terrà la prossima edizione dell'Eurovision!” esclamò prima di lanciare una manciata di coriandoli contro la faccia di Balthe.

“Ah, farò tutto io, tu dovrai solo darmi la carta di credito e preparare le valigie per andare all'evento.” aggiunse prima di avvicinarsi alle scale. “Ti farò sapere le date appena possibile; mi raccomando, tieniti libero in quei giorni! Andremo ad incontrare Conchita!” canticchiò a voce eccessivamente alta ed euforica scendendo al piano di sotto, prima di iniziare a cantare con voce ben poco intonata la canzone del suo angelo barbuto -al terribile spettacolo si era affacciato ad assistere, dalla porta dei Winchester invece che da quella del suo appartamento, pure Cas, ancora in pigiama nonostante fossero le undici passate del mattino.

Balthazar lanciò una delle sue pantofole giù per le scale, indeciso se con essa volesse colpire quel maledetto di Gabe che lo aveva incastrato o Castiel, che nella sua testa era altrettanto colpevole di quella catastrofe che pareva non volerne sapere di finire.

Balthazar aveva bisogno di una vacanza da quella gabbia di matti. Forse doveva comprare un biglietto di sola andata per un posto a caso nel mezzo del Triangolo delle Bermudas. Se avesse avuto fortuna magari sarebbe finito disperso in un incidente misterioso.


End file.
